Superman Returns Revised
by Fictionstv
Summary: After the death of Superman by Doomsday, Lex Luther discovers Kara in the Arctic. What follows is a strategic partnership between Lex and Kara that brings enormous wealth and power to Lex Corp., while advancing Kara's will for the Earth.
1. Chapter 1

A meteorite accelerated towards Earth as it was caught in the planet's gravity. The object was several meters in diameter and composed almost entirely of crystals that seemed to expand in all directions. The crystallized ship hit the Earth's atmosphere and rocketed towards the surface at an angle. Unlike a normal meteorite this object seemed to be targeting a certain spot on the planet's surface.

The people of Metropolis stared into the sky as they saw the ball of fire approach their city. Lois Lane, Clark Kent, and Jimmy Olsen looked up at the sky from a balcony on one of the highest floors of the Daily Planet. Jimmy quickly took a picture as the flaming object came closer.

"I am going to get a better look," Clark Kent said awkwardly and then excused himself.

"Yeah, you do that Clark," Lois said with a dazed expression on her face.

Perry White came out to see what was going on and upon seeing the object looked over at Lois and Jimmy. "What are you standing around here for? When that thing crashes, I want you and Clark to be the first ones there," he barked.

"Where is Clark anyway?" he looked around in frustration.

"Went for a better look?" Lois said while still looking at the sky.

"Well, go follow him!" Perry ordered. "You too Olsen," he added.

"On it Chief," Jimmy said enthusiastically

The meteorite slammed into a busy Metropolis intersection throwing cars in all directions and blasting a huge crater in the ground. Glass instantly shattered and buildings nearby cracked from the impact; fires immediately began to erupt.

Superman instantly appeared and surveyed the damage. Inside the crater was a large crystallized craft of some sort. Superman instantly recognized the design of the ship as Kryptonian in origin. "Everyone stand back," he told the crowds gathering around.

After what had recently occurred with the three Kryptonian criminals, Superman wasn't going to take any chances. The ship began to shake and then exploded crystals in all directions. Superman had to shield his face as crystals hit him. With the crystals gone, Superman was able to get a good look of what was inside. It vaguely resembled a humanoid but was clearly animal; it had grayish skin and crystal-like horns all over its body. It had a large jaw filled with sharp teeth and reddish eyes.

Lois and Jimmy got to the scene of the crash as Superman considered the animal like creature before him. It was obvious that this was not a Kryptonian , Superman was just as confused as all the others around him. The creature seemed to look around as if considering the strange land it found itself on.

Helicopters flew over the site to report on the alien creature in the center of the Metropolis intersection. Police, fire, and ambulance vehicles were racing to the scene. Once the police got there they formed a perimeter but allowed Superman to handle the situation. Cautiously, Superman walked up to the creature in the crater.

"Greetings. I come to you in peace," Superman said to the apprehensive creature.

The creature stared at Superman and then roared, a sound that stunned Superman and overwhelmed the people around it. As Superman recovered from the powerful roar, he was suddenly punched hard to the gut. The punch was stronger than one of the Kryptonians he had faced before. Superman grabbed his gut in pain from the devastating blow. The creature immediately went on the attack punching Superman to face, the impact sent Superman out of the crater.

Superman got back to his feet as the creature advanced on him. The cops immediately pulled their guns on the creature but did not shoot with Superman so close to it. "No, get out of here," Superman shouted at them.

While Superman was distracted, the creature swiped at Superman slashing his chest and hitting him hard to jaw. Superman regained his senses and blocked the creature's next punch and then hit the creature back with all of his strength. The head shot cocked the creature's head to the side but didn't seem to have any effect. The creature turned its head back to a surprised Superman and then punched Superman hard enough he fell into the sewer system underneath the street.

With Superman out of sight, the cops fired on the creature. Their bullets seemed to bounce off the creature's tough skin. The creature roared at them and rushed them tossing cop cars into the air and scattering police officers. Before the creature could kill the entire police squad, Superman erupted from the floor and punched the creature hard to the back.

The creature turned around and swung at Superman, but the Kyrptonian had the advantage now. He punched the creature hard to the chest and to the face and then finally a solid punch blasted the creature through a building. Superman took flight and sped up as the creature continue to fly through buildings. He then slammed the creature back to the ground causing a mini-earthquake in the city.

"Wow, look at that!" Jimmy said excitedly as he took pictures.

As the creature got back up seemingly unharmed Lois began to worry if Superman could defeat whatever it is that fell from the sky. Superman quickly appeared next to the creature and began swinging at it without reservations. This was not a sentient alien but an animal that was threatening his people. The creature and Superman brawled through the streets of Metropolis neither side giving up.

The crystal horns on the creature's back and arms worked to rip up Superman's suit and shed his blood. A well placed punch to the gut sent Superman to his knees coughing up blood. The creature punched Superman hard to the face and then slammed his head into the ground with his foot.

From his prison cell, Lex Luther watched in astonishment as Superman was being punched repeatedly by the creature. He was however not smiling as Superman appeared bruised and battered. If Superman were to die here, he would never know if his intellect would have measured up to the great Superman. He felt no sense of pleasure in Superman's death.

The creature continued to punch Superman without mercy as if they were most hated enemies. The creature suddenly stopped upon seeing a flash from Jimmy's camera. The creature stared at Jimmy and Lois who was next to him. Superman peered over at what the creature was looking at and then struggled to get back up. The creature slammed Superman back to the ground and then walked over to Jimmy and Lois.

"Why are you doing this?" Lois demanded of the creature.

The creature stared at Lois and then roared as if to reply. Lois simply stood in place as fear overwhelmed her. She was shaking violently as the creature cocked his arm back as if to destroy her. Superman suddenly put his arms around the creature's waist and rocketed it up into the air. Superman shot up into the upper atmosphere with the intention of sending the creature into outer space. The creature fought Superman the whole time repeatedly punching and kicking him while slicing his flesh open with its horns. Superman grunted in pain as the creature tore into him. After repeated assaults, Superman was forced to let go of the creature.

The two fell back down towards the Earth but Superman recovered and began punching the creature like a punching bag as the two fell. The creature grabbed a hold of Superman and two brawled into the air until they both slammed into Metropolis. When the dust cleared, Superman struggled to stand as he crawled away from the impact. Lois ran over to the impact site and then came over to Superman.

"Did I kill it?" he gasped.

"I don't know. What could survive that?" she wondered.

The creature in the crater seemed to be unconscious at the moment giving Superman some relief. "Your bleeding," Lois realized shocked.

Superman nodded and then coughed up blood as he struggled to stand. His suit was tattered and there were numerous slash marks all over his body. His face was bruised and his lip was bleeding. It reminded him of the beating he received by a mere human when he had lost his powers. But this creature had managed to do so much more at the height of his powers.

The creature shook and worked to get back on its feet. Superman turned to Lois with a determined face. "You must live for me Lois. Keep yourself safe for my sake," Superman said to her.

Lois watched in horror as Superman got back on his feet and confronted the alien monster. "Ready for round two?" he asked the creature.

The creature roared at him and opened and closed its jaws repeatedly as if desiring to eat the Kryptonian. "I thought as much," Superman said fatigued.

Superman and the creature rushed each other, the impacts from their punches caused mini-shock waves. Superman grunted in pain and effort as he struck the monster with everything he had. The two didn't bother to defend themselves anymore; they simply smacked each other around. The creature took hold of Superman's cape so as to bring Superman's neck to its jaws. Superman resisted tearing the cape away; it floated in the air and then settled on a broken piece of metal sticking out of the ground. Superman then fired away with his laser vision but the beam of light didn't seem to penetrate the creature's skin.

Finally the two titans hit each other at the same time sending the two off into different directions. Superman was dragged along the ground buckling asphalt as he did until he settled. The creature fell to the ground and stopped moving. Lois ran over to Superman and began to tear up as she saw him. He was severely wounded and broken from the battle.

Lois prompted him up into a sitting position and realized Superman was potentially in danger of dying. His pulse was slow and he was barely conscious. "Just hold on. The paramedics are on their way," Lois said to him but was in reality reassuring herself more than anything else.

"Is it….is it," Superman stuttered.

"You save us, so just rest okay," Lois said to him.

"Superman…," Jimmy muttered as he saw him.

"Jimmy, go find someone to help him," Lois ordered.

Jimmy nodded and then ran off. Lois then turned to Superman. "The world needs you Superman. You can't die on us," Lois said.

"Goodbye Lois," Superman said faintly before passing out.

"No, Superman wake up! You can't leave us, I need you Superman! Please come back to me," she sobbed as Superman fell lifeless in her arms.

**Superman Returns **

**By Empirestv **

The world leaders came to Metropolis for Superman's funeral along with tens of thousands of people in a large park. The body of Superman was placed in a coffin with the S symbol, the crest of his family placed on it. Lois was given the privledge of Eulogizing for Superman followed by the President of the United States.

The body of the monster that had taken Superman's life was referred to as Earth's Doomsday, a phrase originated by Daily Planet Editor Perry White. The creature's body was placed on a probe and shot off towards the sun where it would hopefully be permanently destroyed. Soon thereafter, Lois Lane won a Pulitzer Prize for her article _Why the World Needed Superman. _

Meanwhile, Lex Luther finally got his trial six months after his capture by Superman for his conspiracy with the criminal Kryptonians. The FBI had been working to gather all their evidence against the "most dangerous" criminal on Earth. Lex came into the courtroom with a brand new suit and without a toupee. His lawyer was at his side as everyone stood for the presiding judge. Lex Luther's assets had been seized by the state; his lawyer was an unenthusiastic appointed defense attorney. Lex was on the verge of asking the judge permission to represent himself.

Among those in the audience was Lois Lane in a gray and white business suit. When everyone had sat down, Lex Luther stood up much to his lawyer's confusion. "What is it Mr. Luther?" the female judge asked irritably.

"I intend to fire my lawyer and represent myself Your Honor," Lex stated.

The defense attorney merely shook his head and threw up his hands as if to give up on his client. "Very well Mr. Luther," the Judge allowed.

"I also have another motion to make Your Honor. That this case be dismissed on the grounds that the state's star witnesses is not present. By that I mean Superman," Lex quickly added.

The audience was in an uproar forcing the judge to demand order. "We will have a brief recess so that Mr. Luther may prepare to represent himself," she ordered.

As the recess began, Lex waived goodbye to his lawyer and then noticed Lois out of the corner of his eye. "Lois Lane, nice to see you again," Lex said pleasantly.

"You think the death of Superman will set you free?" she asked disgusted.

"Am I on the record, because if I am I have no comment," Lex smiled amused.

"I am the prosecution's star witness now," she said as if to intimidate him.

"That's what I've heard, but unfortunately your memory is not very reliable is it?" Lex reminded her.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Lex Luther exited the court room a free man after the Court granted his motion to dismiss the case due to a lack of evidence and non-credible witnesses. As he walked down the steps, an army of reporters approached him for a comment.

"Justice has prevailed. That is all I have to say," he said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Clark Kent's mysterious disappearance from the Daily Planet was explained by his mother who stated that he had gone on a world tour and would be gone indefinitely. Lois was furious that Clark hadn't said goodbye but softened after she realized that people reacted to the death of Superman in different ways.

* * *

**Six Months Later **

Although all charges had been dropped at the moment, Lex Luther realized with some dread that prosecutors could later put forward a case later when they had more evidence. If convicted, he would most likely face life imprisonment, perhaps even the death penalty. Lex decided to leave the country and go north in the hopes that the Fortress of Solitude would give him the edge to become successful once more.

He arrived at the Fortress of Solitude alone and nearly broke. Only a short time ago, he had been literally carried here. It was here that he unwittingly assisted Superman in defeating the three Kryptonians. In his delusional mind, Lex considered himself the savior of the planet. He made his way inside the crystal structure and navigated his way to a collection of crystals that would activate powerful alien technology.

As he considered which crystal to use first, he heard a booming sound that shook the fortress. It sounded like a sonic boom from a jet. There was a small quake as whatever had caused the booms impacted with the ground. Once he regained his composure, Lex cautiously went outside the fortress and saw a crystal like structure stuck in the ice.

He considered whether to get closer, run away, or hide. The last time a craft like this had come to Earth, a monster was unleashed. His curiosity got the better of him and so he decided to get closer to the ship. To his amazement, he saw a sleeping young woman inside the craft. There was a thick layer of transparent glass that separated him from her, but he could see her sleeping peacefully. She had a slender form and long blond hair, a white blanket with an S crest covered her.

Underneath his feet, the ice began to crack. The ship was about to sink into the icy cold water. Alarmed, Lex pounded on the glass but to no avail. He swung at the glass but that merely hit his hand. Wheezing from his injured hand, he kicked the glass hard finally shattering it. The craft was already half submerged and water was beginning to flow inside. The woman seemed to notice the water and woke up. She immediately struggled to get away from the icy cold water. Lex reached out to her and assisted her out of the ship as it sank underneath the water.

The woman embraced Lex as she fearfully considered the water. She was in a white dress with a black S crest on her chest. Lex held her awkwardly until she released herself from him. She looked around at the icy environment that was the Arctic Circle with her blue eyes. She then noticed the Fortress of Solitude a short distance away.

"Human," she said pointing at Lex.

"You speak English? I am Lex Luther, the world's most intelligent life form on this planet," he said proudly.

"Lex Luther," she sounded out as if getting used to the sound.

"Are you cold?" Lex asked as he worked to take off one of his coats.

"No, I don't feel the cold for some reason," she declined. She then looked up at the yellow sun and closed her eyes as if she was in a trance.

Lex Luther studied her as she seemed to be in ecstasy from the sun's rays. "A yellow star. I have learned all about your solar system but I never knew how it would feel," she said.

"The yellow sun gives you power?" Lex wondered.

"Yes, the radiation of this yellow star and the gravity of this planet is much weaker than what our own planet used to be," she said.

"The planet Krypton," Lex clarified.

"Yes. You know where I am from. How can this be?" she asked.

"There was another one like you who was here before you.," Lex revealed.

"What was his name?"

"Kal-El," Lex answered.

The woman's eyes widened upon hearing his name. "He arrived here first? Where is he? He is only a mere child," she said alarmed.

"A mere child? No, Kal-El is a grown man," Lex corrected.

"I must have miscalculated. I was supposed to follow his ship and care for him as he grew up. Where is Kal-El now? I must speak with him," she said forcefully.

"He's dead," Lex said with genuine sorrow.

The woman merely stared at Lex. "How?"

"A monster with crystal horns came to Earth and tried to destroy the planet. Kal-El stopped it but died in the struggle," Lex told her.

The woman looked down in sorrow and covered her face in grief. Lex gave her a few moments to compose herself as tears freely flowed from her eyes. "I have no purpose now. I have come too late," she sobbed.

Lex's mind immediately went to work as the woman continued to mourn for Superman. "I don't think you realize what you can do. You are the strongest being on this planet now," Lex told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Our yellow sun allows you to fly, gives you super strength, and many other powers and abilities," Lex told her.

"My molecular structure is more dense than yours but you must be exaggerating," she said doubtfully.

"Come with me and I'll show you," Lex offered.


	2. Chapter 2

Lex led the woman inside the Fortress of Solitude and then to the host of crystals. The woman looked over the crystals expertly and began programming the machines. Instantly the face of Jor-El appeared as a hologram before her.

"Jor-El," she said upon seeing him.

"Is he your father?" Lex wondered.

"No, my uncle. He was responsible for the creation of our colony. He saved many lives but unfortunately not his own," the woman said.

The woman listened to Jor-El's speeches about the Earth, her powers, and what her cousin's purpose had been. When she was finished listening to her uncle, she shut down the machine and turned to Lex. "My name is Kara. I will finish the work my cousin began."

Lex Luthor and Kara struck a deal to assist one another for the next year. The two traveled to many countries including the poorest of the Third World nations. Lex taught Kara the politics and economics of the individual nations as they toured the world. Kara dressed in casual human clothes keeping her alien identity a secret. In return for Lex's assistance, she used her X-ray vision to lead him to large deposits of precious metals. With some strategic partnerships with mines around the world, Lex was soon becoming a rich man. Kara also assisted Lex with technological advances; Lex Corp was born.

But during their travels, Kara became disgusted with the evils of the world. She saw the wars, murders, rapes, human trafficking, the use of drugs, and corruption in every country she went to. On many occasions, she desired to act righteously against these evil men, but Lex repeatedly suggested she learn the issues from all sides before acting on them.

During this time, the relationship between Lex and Kara became strong. As Lex had claimed, she could not find another man more intelligent than her companion. She had no knowledge at the time that the man she was with had at one time tried to kill her cousin twice. Finally the time had come for Kara to visit her cousin's grave in Metropolis.

* * *

Lex and Kara came to Metropolis and managed to keep a low profile. When Kara found her cousin's grave in the middle of a large memorial, she looked at a statue of Superman. She stared at Superman's uniform with a cape behind him.

"I want to be like him. I want to solve your world's problems," she said.

"Well, to solve the world's problems it requires many intelligent men to come together and form a plan…,"Lex babbled.

"No, the time for meetings and intelligent men is over. I will do what my cousin was not able to accomplish. I will make the world leaders listen to what I have to say," she said.

"What if they refuse?" Lex asked.

"Then I will pass judgment upon them," she pledged.

Lex smiled in amusement as he considered the possibilities. Kara then cocked her fist as if to break the grave open. "Wait, what are you doing?" Lex protested.

"I must retrieve my cousin's body so that I may revive him," she said.

"Revive? How?" Lex asked.

"I know a technique that may be able to reanimate his tissues. I must try," she said.

"Humans don't appreciate people breaking into graves especially this one," Lex told her.

"You're right. You will do it for me," she said.

* * *

That night, Lex assembled a team of "associates" to help him open Superman's grave and retrieve the body. When they had managed to deactivate the security systems, they broke open the coffin and found Superman's broken dead body. Despite his wounds, his body was perfectly preserved. Lex winced upon seeing the body.

"Put him in the bag and let's get out of here," Lex ordered his men.

The men placed Superman in a body bag and carried it away in a van. To cover up the evidence of a break in, the rest of the men worked to clean up the mess. When they were done, no one would tell that anything had happened. The van with Superman's body was taken to a warehouse where Kara had constructed a tank filled with a liquid solution.

"You have him?" she asked.

"Yes, it wasn't easy to get through the security system," Lex told her.

"That is why it was necessary for you to retrieve the body," Kara said pleased by his success.

The men took Superman's body and opened the body bag. Kara peered in and gave a strained look as she looked over the beaten body. "Place the body in the tank," Lex ordered his men.

The body was put into the tank where he was placed in a standing position. "The solution will preserve his body and heal his tissue damage. Then I will have to discover a way to restart his brain," Kara said.

"How can you restart the brain? It's dead," Lex pointed out.

"A Kryptonians brain does not suffer brain death like humans. It can be reanimated, but the process is difficult. I will need more tools to assist me," Kara said.

"What do you need?" Lex asked.

"I need a team of Earth's best scientists and advancements to your medical science. I cannot do this on my own," she said.

* * *

**One Year Later **

Lex Corp. was hosted by a large skyscraper in Metropolis and was composed of tens of thousands of employees worldwide. Lex Luthor had managed to use his brilliant intelligence for the good of mankind; his company had advanced the fields of medicine and technology to a significant point. Lex Corp. was on the verge of becoming a monopoly in the technology field. Although Kara provided the leadership to develop these new technologies, Lex knew when and how to sell and buy stocks, collect government subsidies from politicians, and manipulate partners.

With a dramatic increase in cures and a technological revolution of Third World countries, Lex Luthor's image had been completely rehabilitated. The President of the United States even declared that if any prosecutor tried to charge Lex, he would be immediately pardoned.

However, when something seemed to good to be true, Lois Lane was on the case. With Clark not around, Lois had to do double shifts on her assigned work and her own investigation of Lex Corp. She was determined to bring him down. Most curious was the young blond woman at Lex's side.

Her name was Linda Lee Danvers, but nothing else was really known about this woman. There was no place of birth, age, national identity, or any information related to her existence. Lois was determined to find out more about this mysterious woman.

One night, Kara looked at the window of Lex Corp. and saw the many skyscrapers of the city. She seemed to be in a trance with her eyes closed. Lex came to her side as she reflected on the noises of the city. She could hear the angry voices of humans throughout Metropolis "I want to reveal myself to the world," she said.

Lex nodded realizing this day would happen eventually. "Do you want a suit like your cousin's?" Lex asked.

"No, I prefer a more traditional suit. One that is black and silver," she said softly.

"I know a tailor who can be trusted with this," Lex told her.

Kara eyed Lex and then walked over to a large globe hosted in the middle of the room. "Where should I go first?" she wondered as she spun the globe.

Lex extended his finger towards the globe and stopped it from spinning; it landed on a Central Asian country. "Very well then," she smiled at Lex.

* * *

Lois walked down the streets of Metropolis with a newly bought coffee. Since Superman had died, she had stopped smoking but that only made her pick up other habbits. Suddenly a black blur rocketed across Metropolis created sonic booms across the city.

"What was that?" Lois said aloud.

Supergirl sped around the planet to Central Asia in her new black and silver uniform. She wore tall black boots, a black skirt with a silver belt, a black cape, and the S crest was in silver on her black uniform. Her speed decelerated as she approached her target; the clouds flowed around her.

Supergirl plummeted down to Earth creating a small crater in the ground. She was at the palace of a dictator who had made himself president for life. An old Soviet style leader, the dictator used the military to oppress his people. With ease, she tore the palace's gates off earning her an immediate response by the military and police.

Alarms sounded off as Supergirl approached the palace without fear. Armed guards pointed their weapons at her as she approached. "Stand down," she said in their language.

The guards didn't move but two of them ran towards her to arrest her. She easily subdued the two guards knocking them to the ground unconscious. Immediately the guards fired on her. The bullets hit her from different angles but had no effect on her. She shook her head in annoyance; her blue eyes turned red. Beams of light caused their rifles to explode in their hands.

The tanks then became active but her eyes sliced through them like butter. Those foolish enough to physically confront her were quickly sent to the ground unconscious by her restrained blows. She then made her way into the palace where she was ambushed by more guards. Unaffected by their weapons, she went down the halls searching for the dictator. After a complete search, she heard the blades of a helicopter outside.

The helicopter containing the dictator took off in a desperate attempt to flee. Supergirl shot off towards the helicopter and easily caught up with it. The helicopter turned around and fired at her, but the missile merely exploded in her arms. In turn, she broke off the blades off the helicopter and guided the helicopter down to a group of protesters who had come to realize what had happened.

"Who are you?" one of them asked her.

"Call me Supergirl," she told him.

* * *

Lex Luthor read the Daily Planet with amused interest as he saw several reports of Supergirl's crusade against injustice. The Burmese military was in ruins with all of their fighter jets and tanks destroyed, the Sudanese militants were literally frozen in the desert, and dictators across the world were collapsing from her strikes.

Kara entered Lex's office as he continued to read the paper. "Very good work," he complimented her.

"All according to schedule," she said.

Kara had her list of strikes in a rigid schedule so that Lex would know which nations to divest from right before a Supergirl attack. It had to be carefully scheduled so that no one would realize that Lex Luthor was involved in insider trading. Lex was not much of a humanitarian, but he was making ridiculous amounts of money by way of Supergirl's foreign trips.

"You are certainly making news. Nice work on that Iranian nuclear reactor," Lex noted. She had completely destroyed it.

"Nothing can hide from my eyes."

"Except lead," Lex reminded her.

"It is difficult to see through lead, this is correct," she admitted.

"You are doing what the United States could never do on its own. You are changing the world for the better," Lex said.

"One day, Earth will be as peaceful and wise as Krypton," Kara expressed.

"As I recall, they didn't head your uncle's warning in the end," Lex reminded her.

"Yes, the council was too proud," Kara allowed.

"How is your progress on Kal-El?" Lex asked.

"Its slow but I think I am making progress. Why? Are you so eager for another battle against him?" she asked amused.

"Of course. We never finished our duel," Lex said.

"As I recall, he won the duel when he landed you in prison twice," Kara said mockingly.

"Best three out of five," Lex smirked while smoking a cigar.

"That will kill you," Kara lectured.

"Care for a puff? It's not like it can hurt you," he offered.

She shook her head disgusted much to Lex's amusement. Taking a remote from his desk, he turned on a large television screen showing a dozen dictators in the world. Kara watched the screen curiously and then turned to Lex.

"Their overthrow will work towards world peace," Lex pointed out.

"These leaders also oppose your corporate expansion," Kara recalled.

"Of course. They're anti-capitalism. Capitalism spreads freedom and increases wealth," Lex argued.

"On Krypton capitalism didn't exist. The government was run by specialists," Kara said.

"Well, humanity isn't perfect yet. In the meantime, capitalism is lesser of the two evils," Lex allowed.

Kara stared at the figures on the screen. "Put it on the schedule and I will take care of them."


	3. Chapter 3

After several more successful missions, Supergirl made her first world-wide press conference in the park near the Superman Memorial. Lex Luther watched the press conference from his office. Supergirl appeared in her black and white uniform which stood in great contrast to Superman's red and blue. Reporters from all over the world came to the press conference including Lois Lane who was privileged with a front seat.

Supergirl looked over the crowd of reporters and camera men but felt no apprehension. She stood at a podium but didn't need the microphones in front of her. "My name is Kara. I'm from a colony that existed during the time of Krypton's destruction. I was sent here to be a guardian for Kal-El who you call Superman. Since my cousin is dead, I have made this planet my home. Your yellow sun has given me great powers; I will use them to end your wars, your sufferings, your injustices, and your diseases," she told the reporters.

She paused allowing the reporters to ask her questions. "Do you have the same powers as Superman?" one reporter asked.

"The same exact powers," Kara answered.

"Why did you come later if you are older than Superman?"

"There was a slight miscalculation on my ship," Kara said vaguely.

"Do you work for the United States government?"

"I do not. I do not take orders from your government. My actions are my own," Kara said.

"What about the unintended consequences?" Lois Lane asked her.

"What unintended consequences?" Kara asked irritably.

"You've overthrown dictatorships with violence. Won't this inspire more violence?" Lois challenged.

"Where there is war, genocide, and oppression I will be there to sort it out. If it happens after I leave, I will come back," Kara answered.

"So, you will decide for us," Lois concluded.

Kara expected this question; she had been coached by Lex before coming here. "With these great powers I cannot stand by. If you will not govern yourselves peacefully, I will intervene," Kara told her.

"That's not what Superman believed," Lois shot back.

"We are the not same," Kara said simply.

The hostile exchange between Lois Lane and Supergirl stunned the press gallery for a few seconds and then less controversial questions were asked. Kara answered their questions but could not help but consider Lois Lane with curiosity.

* * *

After the press conference, Supergirl shot off into the sky and disappeared. Landing on a skyscraper, she put on civilian clothes that had been packed ahead of time. Looking like a normal young woman, she went downstairs and made her way over to Lex Corp.

"Brilliant performance," Lex complimented.

"You were right. Lois Lane was the most forceful of them," Kara said.

"She's dangerous," Lex noted.

"Perhaps, but no harm can come to her. When my cousin is revived, he will want to meet her," Kara said thoughtfully.

"How is the procedure going?" Lex asked.

"The reanimation of his brain has failed so far. A brain transplant will be needed," Kara said.

"A brain transplant?" Lex wondered.

"Not a full transplant, a piece of my brain matter will restart his own nervous system. But your tools are not suitable for surgery," Kara explained.

"You mean to say that none of our scalpels can cut into your head," Lex figured.

Kara nodded. "What if the scalpel had Kryptonite in it?" Lex asked.

Kara simply stared as Lex took out a small piece of radioactive green Kryptonite from his desk. Kara immediately felt weak as the Kryptonite's rays zapped her strength. She held a sick expression as she continued to be exposed to the object. "Yes, that will work," she said finally.

Lex put the green Kryptonite in a lead box and immediately Kara's strength returned. "Can you do this for me?" Kara asked him.

"Will it kill you?" Lex asked her refering to the surgery.

"I have never been exposed to such high levels of Kryptonite radiation. But I have to try; I am Kal-El's guardian. Even at the cost of my own life," Kara said determined.

* * *

Kara flew westward to the state of Kansas and dropped down in Smallville, Kansas. Looking around she found herself in a corn field with no one around. In order to avoid publicity, Kara activated a device on her belt that created a hologram of civilian clothes. Now dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt, the normal looking teenager exited the corn field and walked her way to the Kent's residence.

When she got to the Kents' farm, she approached the house and knocked on the door. "Hello, who is it?" an elderly woman answered.

"Hello, are you Martha Kent?" Kara asked sweetly.

"Yes I am. How can I help you Miss?"

"Your farm has an unusual spike in Kryptonian radiation that cannot be explained. Superman must have been here," Kara said.

Martha stared at Kara not certain how to answer. Their adoption of Superman was a closely guarded secret, but apparently not anymore. "You have nothing to fear. I am not the press," Kara said and then dropped her hologram for a second revealing the S crest underneath her t-shirt.

"Why don't you come in, do you like tea?" Martha smiled upon identifying her.

"Thank you Mrs. Kent," Kara said as she stepped into the house.

Kara sat on a couch and waited for Martha to come back with a cup. Kara took the cup and had a sip. "Very good Mrs. Kent," Kara complimented.

"We haven't told anyone about this. We found Clark in a spaceship in a field; he was only a child when we found him. We couldn't have any children of our own so we decided to adopt him. It was only when he moved to Metropolis that he became Superman," Martha detailed.

"He must have had something with him to emit the radiation I found," Kara figured.

"Yes, there was a green crystal that came with the ship. We had it locked in the barn until Clark was old enough to take it. I don't know where it is now."

Kara considered that and then focused back on Martha. "You mentioned 'we.' Where is your husband?"

"He died several years ago," Martha said softly.

"Its one thing to outlive their husband but its another to outlive their son," Martha shook her head sadly.

"I am working to revive Superman. If I am successful you will be the first to know," Kara promised.

"How?" Martha wondered.

"Kryptonian physiology is different than humans. I have his body in my lab, he merely needs a small brain transplant from me," Kara revealed.

"That's great, are you two related?" Martha wondered.

"I am his cousin. If I I fail, I will have his body sent to you so that you can bury your son here," Kara told her.

"Thank you for telling me this. You know, I've seen you on television," Martha said as Kara prepared to leave.

"Oh, what do you think?"

"You would look more fashionable in blue and red," Martha smiled.

"That's what people tell me," Kara smirked.

"Be careful out there and remember not to overreach with your power. Clark limited himself so that he could lead the world, not control it," Martha advised.

Kara considered Martha's advice and then nodded in understanding. "Take care Mrs. Kent," Kara said and then left the farm.

As she thought about her visit to the countryside, she wondered about Kal-El's upbringing. She began to run down the street until she reached super human speed. Her hologram disappeared and immediately she took flight towards Metropolis.

* * *

At the Daily Planet, Lois Land and Jimmy were working on a computer that was showing a sideshow on Jimmy's pictures on Supergirl and the mysterious blond woman that often accompanied Lex Luthor. "Definitely a similarity Miss Lane," Jimmy agreed.

"Yes, but is it an exact match," Lois wondered.

Lois typed on her computer activating an imagery program. She took a picture of Supergirl and a picture of the woman with Lex Luthor and overlapped them. The computer scanned the two pictures together and took a few moments as it worked to see if they matched. The computer came back with a perfect facial match.

"Wow, Miss Lane, you found out the identity of Supergirl," Jimmy said ecstatic.

"Not so loud," Lois snapped at him. "We still have no idea who she is or her connection to Lex Luthor." She turned to Jimmy. "I have a special assignment for you. Take more pictures of her and Lex together."

"Anything for you Miss Lane," Jimmy said and then took off.

Alone at her desk, Lois' curiosity got the better of her. She took a picture of Superman and then a scanned a photo of Clark Kent. The computer worked to gain a facial match but came up inconclusive. "Those glasses," Lois muttered upon realizing the computer couldn't see through them.

* * *

In Lex Luthor's laboratory, a large computer monitor was set up with a large keyboard. There were several supercomputers connected to it. "Every ten years processing speed is doubled, but what if we tripled or quadrupled the speed in the same amount of time," Lex wondered aloud.

"So slow Lex," Kara smiled as she held up a small computer chip. "Why not multiply processing speed by a thousand," she said as she inserted the Kryptonian chip into the machine.

"With this kind of computer, I would be able to predict market forces, military strategy, all historical records," Lex listed off.

"Certainly if that is what you want to use it for," Kara allowed.

"What do you plan to do with it?" Lex asked.

"To reconstruct Kal-El's brain, I will need a super computer to repair the damage done to him. The computer will be Kal-El's brain until he is independently functional," Kara explained.

Kara then sat in a chair where thin wires attached themselves to her head, a helmet lowered down onto her scalp. "I am recording my knowledge into the computer. This may take a while," she said.

Lex watched as Kara fell into a deep sleep and then saw the computer screen rapidly inputting images and information. "Truly fascinating."

* * *

Kara as Supergirl approached the podium of the UN as the world watched intently. All of the news networks had changed their regular programming to cover this speech. Supergirl was dressed in a black dress that went to her knees, a silver S on her chest, and a black cape behind her. Supergirl considered the crowd before her and then spoke.

"I came to you with the intention of being my cousin Kal-El's mentor and guardian. Since he has died serving to protect this planet, I will now be the mentor and guardian of this planet. My uncle Jor-El told me one time that humans can be a great people if they want to; they only need the light to show them the way. I shall be that light," Supergirl began.

The UN gave her a standing ovation for a few moments and then allowed her to continue. "From this time forth, I will rid this planet of injustice according to the laws of Krypton. Those that murder and steal from their own people, leaders that oppress their people, and those who commit crimes on an international scale will be answerable to me. This body has failed to cure the injustices of this world whether it be war, genocide, economic disparity, poverty, or crime. I will do what you could not. You can either join me or fight against me, but I will civilize this planet according to my people's laws."

The UN was silent as Kara finished her speech. She walked away from the podium and walked towards the exit while UN ambassadors simply stared speechless. There were a few claps from obscure nations, but no one dared to boo the Kryptonian. As she came outside, reporters immediately shouted questions at her, Lois Lane was among them.

"What is your connection to Lex Corp.?" Lois asked once they got close enough.

"Lex Corp.?" Supergirl asked pretending to be confused.

Supergirl then X-rayed her briefcase and saw pictures of her with Lex and then some other pictures with her as Supergirl. She then looked up and saw Lois' smug look on her face. "Let us have a chat sometime," Supergirl smiled giving her a piece of paper with a time and address.

Supergirl then looked up into the sky and flew off high into the air. Lois watched her until she was out of sight and then considered the card. It was a coffee shop in Metropolis and the time was a few hours from now. Lois shrugged and put the card in her jacket.

* * *

When Lois arrived at the coffee shop, Kara was waiting for her in civilian clothes. There were a number of suited businessmen but it seemed private enough. Lois took a seat and immediately took out her notepad and tape recorder. Kara merely smirked as Lois readied herself.

"So, what's the connection?" Lois demanded.

"You must be mistaken Miss Lane. I have no connection whatsoever to Lex Corp.," she lied.

Lois gave Kara an annoyed expression. "You asked me to come all the way here to deny my accusation?"

"No, I asked you come here for this," Kara smiled. She snapped her fingers and immediately the businessmen, the employees, and everyone else exited the coffee shop. Lois realized something was wrong as everyone left.

Kara took Lois' tape recorder and crushed it in her hand. "Now, hand over the brief case," she ordered.

"Or you will do what?" Lois challenged.

Kara grabbed Lois by her jacket forcing her off the ground with her right arm. With the left, she forcefully took the briefcase away from her. "I have files on my computer. You won't get away with this," Lois told her.

"The password on your computer is **superman **and I have already deleted the pictures by a remote computer," Kara revealed.

"You hacked my computer?" Lois asked outraged.

"You forget who I am. I am not like Kal-El who never knew Krypton. I know things he never did," Kara reminded her.

"I'll find a way to expose you," Lois spat.

"I have serious doubts about that Miss Lane."

"You going to kill me?"

"No, you meant to much for my cousin. But you are too dangerous to have around," Kara said. She then lowered Lois to the ground and then deactivated the hologram around her. Kara brought Lois outside and then quickly flew into the air to the north.

* * *

Within a few minutes, Kara dropped down and entered the Fortress of Solitude. Lois looked around and felt a sense of familiarity to the place. "You've been here before?" Supergirl guessed.

"No, I don't think so. Why have you brought me here," she asked Supergirl.

"Come with me," Supergirl ordered and then pushed Lois inside the structure.

When they had reached the interior of the fortress, Supergirl placed Lois in a small room made of crystals. Supergirl quickly organized some of the crystals. "What are you doing?" Lois asked fearfully.

"I will keep you here until my cousin revives," Supergirl said.

"Revives?" Lois wondered and was then instantly frozen in place.

Supergirl watched the completely frozen and cryogenetically preserved Lois Lane. "I will work to make your stay a temporary one."

* * *

**Author's Note:** The relationship between Lex Luthor and Supergirl is based loosely on the comics where Lex's clone and a shape shifter who looks like Supergirl dated for a time. I decided to give Supergirl a more competant attitude from that of a ditzy teenage girl who is protectively guarded by Superman. I figured it should be the reverse as she experienced Kryptonian life, knows Kryptonian technology, and was prepared to be Superman's guardian. My interpretation of Lex Luthor and Lois Lane is based more on the animated series than Superman Returns, the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara walked into Lex Luther's office after she had dispatched Lois Lane. "She is frozen in place in the Fortress of Solitude. The evidence that links us has been destroyed," she reported.

"Excellent. I never really liked her," Lex Luthor said impressed.

"Your plan worked. She was completely fooled," Kara said.

"Of course, renting out that coffee shop was too easy," Lex smirked. Lex then considered his next plan. "I think it is time for phase two."

Kara and Lex took the elevator to the basement laboratory. "Computer: access intelligence information on Latin American nations starting with Cuba, Venezuela, Ecuador, and Bolivia," Lex ordered.

"Yes Mr. Luthor," the computer said.

The computer monitor then showed detailed reports on military bases, power grids, and other essential services. Kara quickly read the reports and then nodded to Lex that she understood them. "Shut down power grids in Cuba," he ordered.

Immediately power went out in Cuba. "Do your thing," Lex smiled at Kara.

Kara smiled back at him and then left the room. Lex continued to monitor the computer screen as he saw Supergirl's progress. He grinned contently as he realized the cousin of his enemy was now working for him.

* * *

**Four Years Later**

Supergirl became a symbol of American imperialism even though the US government strongly denied any connection. No arrests were made as that was considered futile. The Earth had to simply accept Supergirl's justice. Only Lex Luthor knew of Supergirl's weakness to Kryptonite and he would never tell.

Lex Corp. expanded into several technological fields using advance technology supplied by Kara. A cure for cancer was in the works among many other cures. As a publicity stunt, Lex Corp. began supplying free drugs to African nations thus giving himself a later monopoly when other drug companies could not compete. Using his new computer system he nicknamed "Brainiac" he was able to predict market trends. Lex was now a billionaire with a very high approval rating with the public.

The public's discontent with the political system created a draft Luthor presidential campaign. At first, Lex Luthor stated he was not interested in the position, a lie that made him look modest. Eventually, he announced he would run for the presidency as an Independent. Polls showed he had a dominating lead in New York state and New England devastating the Democrat's chances of winning. But Luthor was also able to appeal to southern and Midwestern states with his "socially conservative" values and humble beginnings in the Midwest.

Lois Lane was never seen again after Supergirl's speech at the UN, but no one connected the dots. The Daily Planet was devastated by the loss of their two greatest reporters and ultimately were bought by Lex Corp. who used it as a propaganda paper.

Kara was Lex Luthor's official girlfriend which kept the tabloids busy. No one knew who the woman was or what her politics were. When in public, Kara wore a brunet wig or dyed it. However, whenever she became Supergirl her charged body would destroy the dye giving her a blond appearance. Her hologram emitter also gave her a brunet hairstyle.

"I realize I have made some past mistakes to which I apologize profusely. But with the death of Superman, I have learned to become a better person. I could simply retire and collect my rather large salary as CEO of Lex Corp., but I have decided instead to serve as your nation's President. Thank you," Lex spoke to a crowd of reporters.

When Lex left the stage he gave Kara a kiss and the two were arm in arm as they walked back to their limo. "Humans have a low attention span. They easily forget the past," Kara noted.

"Didn't you change your mind about me?" Lex asked.

"I soon knew all about you when we first met," Kara said.

"And you didn't object?"

"My uncle would have surely sent you the Phantom Zone but I knew there was something good in you Lex," Kara said affectionately.

* * *

Months later, Kara strapped herself in and placed her head in a vice so she couldn't move. Lex Luther watched from afar as the computer's instruments worked to create a precise cut into Kara's skull. The time had come for the operation that would possibly revive Superman. Although Lex was naturally concerned about a revived Superman, he felt he had enough security in Kara to defend him. Even though it was risky, Lex believed he would have another chance to outsmart Superman in intellectual strategy.

The cutting tools contained normal steel and traces of radioactive Kryptonite. The computer found the right spot and began drilling into Kara's head. Kara tensed up as she felt the worst headache of her life. Finally the drill was able to puncture through her skull. Another smaller tool went inside the hole the drill had made and began to collect brain matter samples.

"You're doing good Kara," Lex said reassuringly.

When the computer was done, it retracted from Kara's brain. "The procedure was a success," the computer told them.

Kara smiled through the pain and then unlocked the vice around her head. She touched her head and saw red blood for the first time since she had landed on Earth. "Let's bandage that up shall we," Lex said comfortingly.

* * *

On election day, Lex Luthor won in a landslide taking most of the New England states, the West Coast, and several states in the South and Midwest. His Democratic opponent was defeated early on when he won only Vermont and Massachusetts. The Republican fared better but was ultimately defeated as Lex Luther surpassed 400 electoral votes.

Lex Luther celebrated his victory in a grand party with many of his rich donor supporters. There were a few reporters present as well asking Lex questions every so often and taking pictures. Kara was present in a brown wig that covered her surgery bandage. Among the photographers was Jimmy Olsen who now worked for Lex Luthor Media.

With his camera, he took aim on Lex Luthor and Kara. As he got close ups on the two, Jimmy could not help but notice that Kara looked familiar. He finally realized that the person at Lex's side was the same blond woman that Lois Lane had been investigating on right before her disappearance.

While she wasn't looking, Jimmy found her purse and found a security clearance card. Discreetly pocketing the card, Jimmy returned to his photography. When the victory party was over, Lex and Kara went back to his Lex Corp. building.

"Good evening Mr. President," a security guard said to Lex as he entered.

"Why don't you take the night off," Lex smiled to the guard.

Lex and Kara took the elevator to the basement level; a security clearance was needed to get the laboratory doors open. Kara reached for her card and found it missing. "I don't have it," she said concerned.

Lex gave her a look of concern as he realized they were compromised. "I'll use mine," he said opening the door.

Inside, Kara approached the computer with Lex at her side. "Computer: what is the status of Kal-El?"

"Kal-El has successfully accepted the brain transplant and is in the process of reanimation. Brain activity was detected a few hours ago," the computer replied.

"Good. Are you aware of the election that took place today?" Lex asked the computer.

"Yes, congratulations Mr. President," the computer said in a cold emotionless voice.

"As President there will be a few changes that will take place. First, we must make sure no country threatens the security of the United States. Access the computer systems for the Russian Federation and the People's Republic of China," Lex ordered.

"I now have access to their military intelligence, nuclear missile codes, and command structure systems," the computer reported.

"Good, now scramble them," Lex ordered.

There was a short pause as the computer executed the command. "The Russian and Chinese defenses are now under your control," the computer reported.

"Excellent. Now, I want you to trigger a massive sell off of the following companies," Lex ordered as he inserted a disk into the computer.

"Do you want these companies to be disabled all at once Mr. President?" the computer asked.

"No, create a random schedule for each company so it cannot look deliberate. When the companies fail, the Federal government will have to bail them out. And when that happens, all of these companies will have to negotiate with me personally," Lex said pleased with himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy made his way into Lex Corp. due to a lack of security guards stationed. With Kara's security clearance card, he took the elevator to the basement floor and then walked into the laboratory. Lex and a blond woman seemed to be conversing with a computer and then left. Jimmy hid behind some of the equipment as the two left.

Seeing his chance, Jimmy looked around and began photographing everything he saw. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he saw a fluid filled tube with Superman inside. "Superman!" Jimmy gasped as he saw the familiar super hero suspended in the liquid.

"It appears we have an intruder," a cold voice said from everywhere.

"What the…," Jimmy wondered as he saw an object moving closer to him.

It was humanoid and stood at seven feet tall. It was robotic in nature, a cyborg connected by a dozen wires to the computer. Its face vaguely resembled that of a human but there was something off about it. There were three distinct lights on its forehead that flashed every so often. The wires on the cyborg detached giving it total freedom of movement.

Jimmy could only stare in horror as the cyborg advanced on him. Now was not the time to worry about getting caught; if he didn't get help he would end up dead. "Help," Jimmy banged on the locked doors of the laboratory.

"No one can hear you. These walls are sound proof. There is no escape for you," the cyborg said in a cold voice.

Jimmy ignored the cyborg and continued to shout and bang on the doors. Finally the cyborg took hold of Jimmy placing him in a tight grip. "Jimmy Olsen, photographer for Lex Luthor Media and close friend of Lois Lane and…Kal-El," the cyborg said aloud.

Jimmy struggled as best he could as the cyborg tightened its grip on him. "Disable security system," a feminine voice said stopping the cyborg from crushing Jimmy to death.

The cyborg dropped Jimmy and then walked off into the shadows of the laboratory. Kara found a shaking Jimmy on the floor. "Computer: next time inform me when there is an intruder," Kara instructed the computer.

"As you wish Kara," the computer replied.

Kara walked up to Jimmy and helped him get back to his feet. Her eyes scanned his body and found her ID card in his pant pocket. "Hand over my card," she ordered.

Jimmy reluctantly handed the card over to her. Kara then considered Jimmy's camera. "And the camera," she insisted.

Upon giving her the camera, Kara took out the film and destroyed it. She gave Jimmy an annoyed expression and gave the camera back to Jimmy. "Your friend Lois Lane was curious too," she said.

"What did you do to Miss Lane?" Jimmy demanded angrily.

"She remains alive and in perfect hibernation. If you want to see her again, you will be a more cooperative employee. You will be my personal photographer from now on; consider it a promotion," Kara said.

"I'll go to the police," Jimmy threatened.

"With what evidence?" Kara asked as she threw his exposed film into the trash. "And even if they believed you, do you think they could stop the President of the United States, do you think they could stop me?"

Jimmy gave a flustered look as he tried to think of something. "Look, when Kal-El is revived Lois Lane will be freed. If you want to see Superman and Lois Lane, you should make my life easier," Kara told him.

"You've had Superman's body this whole time?" Jimmy asked.

"For the last four and a half years I have been working to reanimate his brain. All other organ systems are fully functional. I had to donate some of my own brain matter for it to work," Kara explained.

"How long will it take?"

"I don't know. It may take days or years," Kara sighed.

Kara then approached the computer keypad and punched a code; the doors became unlocked. "Now, get out of here," she said.

Jimmy immediately opened the doors and left the building leaving Kara behind to reflect on her cousin's condition. Turning away from Superman's tank, Kara approached the cyborg in the corner of the laboratory. She looked the cyborg over and then scanned the inside mechanical work with her eyes. She nodded in satisfaction and then left the lab.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Brainiac closely resembles the animated series version and at this time Kara looks twenty instead of sixteen.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon after the presidential election, the economy crashed as the stock market began a massive sell off that could not be explained by any of the economists. President-elect Luthor was quick to assign blame to the previous administration and promoted his new economic plan to the nation. Although never reported in the news media, Russian and Chinese military defenses had totally collapsed. The two nations kept their defense problems classified so as to not reveal their weaknesses to the world.

Within a few weeks after his inauguration, President Luthor was considered a hero for saving the American capitalist market. His popularity continued to soar when he began negotiations to limit nuclear arms; a proposal Russia and China were eager to sign as they had lost control of their nuclear missile silos.

Finally the day came when Superman regained consciousness. Kara was asleep in the lab at the time after working long hours into the night. The computer system alerted Kara as Superman began to move in his tank. With a sudden punch, Superman's tank shattered sending the Kryptonian to the ground in a heap.

Kara immediately knelt down at his side. "Kal-El, can you hear me?" she asked.

"Yes, Lois is that you?" Superman asked unable to see straight.

"No, it is Kara, daughter of Zor-El," she said.

Superman shook his head not recognizing the name. "I am your cousin Kal-El; I nursed you back to health. You were dead, but I brought you back to life."

"That monster! Is the Earth safe?" he asked alarmed.

"The creature was thrown into the sun. The planet is safe," Kara assured him.

Superman struggled to get to his feet and then looked at Kara with clear vision. "How did you bring me back?" he asked.

"With the help of some Kryptonian technology and a piece of my brain," Kara smiled pointing to her head.

"How long have I been out?"

"About five of this planet's years," Kara said.

"Five years…," Superman muttered. "I need to be caught up to speed."

Lex Luthor then entered the laboratory and saw Superman revived. "So, it finally worked," Lex said pleased.

"Lex Luthor," Superman said in a accusing tone.

"That's President Luthor now," Lex smirked.

"What has happened while I've been gone," Superman asked of Kara.

"After your death, Kara came to Earth looking for you. We've had a very beneficial partnership ever since," Lex explained.

"You should be in jail," Superman said angrily.

"When you died, Kara and I took your place as saviors of this planet. We did what you were unwilling to do," Lex said and then activated the computer monitor.

"Since you've been gone, Kara has overthrown every dictatorship in world, the UN has virtually been replaced with whatever Kara desires. With Kara's knowledge, Lex Corp. was able to become the most profitable company on the planet. You should be so proud of her," Lex said.

Superman stared at the computer as he saw images of what Kara had done over the last five years. "This wasn't how it was supposed to be. You've twisted everything I have tried to do," Superman said.

"Your approach was too weak Superman. With no one to stop us, we now have the entire world at our fingertips. With a simple punch of a button, I can deactivate the weapon systems of every nation on the planet," Lex argued.

"Humanity will never learn to make the right choice through force. I am going to expose you Luthor for the criminal you are. You will be impeached and thrown into jail," Superman said forcefully.

"You may have some difficulty with that Superman," Lex said as he opened a lead box containing radioactive Kryptonite.

Superman immediately backed away from Lex and fell to his knees in pain. Kara also looked a little sick as she experienced the deadly radiation. Still, she was handling it better than Superman due to grueling training sessions under Kryptonite radiation. She wasn't immune, but she was not crippled by it either.

As his strength began to fade, Superman rushed Lex with the intention of apprehending him. The Kryptonite fell from Lex's hands and bounced a few times on the floor. Kara immediately separated Superman from Lex and with a powerful double kick blasted Superman out of the lab and through Lex Corp.'s skyscraper. A stunned Lex simply stared as Kara flew out of the lab to confront her cousin.

Free of the Kryptonite and experiencing the sun's rays once more, Superman felt his strength returning to him. Kara turned off her hologram and appeared in the sky with him. The people of Metropolis stopped what they were doing and stared up into the sky.

"What is Lex Luthor to you? Don't you know who he is?" Superman asked.

"I know all about his crimes, but I also know that he is the most intelligent human on this planet. And I don't need your approval about us Kal-El," Supergirl replied.

"This isn't just business, the two of you are….together?" Superman wondered.

Supergirl blushed slightly but regained her composure. "I am your older cousin Kal-El, when you came to this planet I was supposed to be your mentor and guardian. You will not lecture me on who I can associate with."

"You may have been born before me, but you're still younger than me. You're acting like an immature teenager," Superman said angrily.

"The world is different now. Deal with it," Supergirl snapped at him.

Jimmy saw the two Kryptonians hovering overhead near to the Lex Corp. skyscraper. Upon realizing Superman had been revived, he saw his chance to help Lois. "Superman, she has Miss Lane imprisoned," he shouted.

Superman and Supergirl heard Jimmy perfectly despite the distance and background noise. "What have you done?" Superman demanded.

"She was asking too many questions. She would have exposed us and then you would never have been revived," Supergirl said unrepentant.

"Where is she?" Superman demanded.

"She's in the Fortress of Solitude and in perfect hibernation. She is perfectly fine," Supergirl answered.

Superman immediately knew what Supergirl was taking about, the chamber he had designed in case other enemies like the three Kryptonians showed up. "You don't know what that would do to her," he said gritting his teeth in anger.

"It was a chance I was willing to take," Supergirl said defensively.

"You're coming with me to revive her and answer for what you've done," Superman told her.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Superman sped towards Supergirl to apprehend her, but she fired twin lasers from her eyes that instantly stunned him. Supergirl took the offensive and side kicked Superman hard throwing him through the air into a building. Superman shook his head as he climbed out of the rubble around him. That kick was as hard as one of the criminal Kryptonians.

Supergirl went into a fighting stance in the air. "I have waited a long time to try these powers out on a real opponent," she said almost giddy.

Superman got back to his feet and flew towards her. The two Kryptonians hit at the fists creating a shock wave in the busy street. Windows shattered and people fell to the ground from the impact. Supergirl smiled as she got in a few quick punches to the chest and then an upper cut to the jaw. Superman hesitated to strike Supergirl just as he had difficulty fighting Ursula. Supergirl kicked him hard to the gut knocking the wind out of him.

"You're not even trying," Supergirl said disappointed.

Superman glared at her. "This isn't a game."

He suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Supergirl. Placing her in a tight hug, Superman held Supergirl in a firm grip in mid-air. Supergirl struggled with Superman's grip but found herself unable to move her arms. Finally she elbowed him hard to the ribs forcing him to release her. She then side kicked him throwing him into a building.

Superman quickly recovered and tore through the building; the two circled each other in the air. "For the last five years, I have learned to use these powers to their maximum level," Supergirl said confidently.

Superman gave her a determined expression and suddenly became three Supermans. "What the?" Supergirl wondered.

All three Supermans flew at her; Supergirl punched at one but it faded before she could impact. She then kicked at the other one but it also faded. The real Superman took both fists and smacked her hard to the ground. There was an explosion as Supergirl hit a store collapsing it. An annoyed looking Supergirl walked out of the store as Superman landed on the ground and walked steadily towards her.

She glared at him angrily and flew a few feet above the ground towards him, but before she got close enough she was blasted with an intense wind and that threw her back. She cried out as she bounced across the asphalt and finally slammed into a large truck. Superman then used his laser vision to cause the truck to explode.

Supergirl cried out as she was hit by the powerful gas explosion. "Give it up," Superman told her.

Supergirl tossed the pieces of wreckage off her and looked around. The people of Metropolis were gathering around Superman forming an effective human shield around him. Many of them were ignoring her completely and cheering for Superman's return. Supergirl burned with envy as the people rooted for Superman against her.

"Go back to your homes," Supergirl ordered the crowd.

They merely jeered back at her and gave her defiant stares. "It's over," Superman told her.

"I said go back to your homes!" Supergirl shouted angrily and then slammed her hands together creating a shock wave. The crowd was immediately hit and fell to the ground stunned. Superman was about to subdue her when he heard fighter jets approaching Metropolis.

"He didn't," Superman muttered.

Supergirl smirked as the fighter jet squadron entered Metropolis airspace. Superman shot up into the air and flew rapidly away from city. The fighter jets targeted him and armed their missiles. Lex Luthor walked up to Supergirl as Superman disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Lex asked.

"I'm fine. Was it really necessary to send them?" she asked referring to the fighter jets.

"Being Commander in Chief has its perks," Lex said amused.

"This is not how I planned our first meeting," Supergirl lamented.

"He must be made to see reason. In time he will come to accept our vision for the world," Lex said.

"His powers are equal to mine. I cannot defeat him," Supergirl admitted.

"Then we will have to outsmart him," Lex said taking out a lead canister.

Supergirl eyed the lead canister knowing the contents inside. "He will go to the Fortress of Solitude. Should I follow him?" Supergirl asked.

"No, give him time to cool off," Lex suggested.

* * *

The fighter jets sprayed the air with bullets as they attempted to lock onto Superman. When that failed, they launched missiles at Superman. The Kryptonian was hit by one of the missiles causing an explosion in the air. A stunned but relatively unharmed Superman continued his evasive flying maneuvers. Another missile locked onto Superman but this time he struck the missile with his bare hands. The missile exploded from the impact leaving Superman unaffected.

Superman went on the offensive as one the fighter jets was about to launch a missile. He tore through the fighter jet's wing and immediately the plane went into a spin towards the ground. The pilot ejected out of the fighter jet before it sank into the ocean. Another fighter hit Superman point blank with machine gun fire but the bullets merely bounced off his suit. Superman fired at the fighter with his laser vision slicing a wing off. The pilot also ejected out of his plane before it exploded in mid-air. The fighter jet squadron then withdrew from Superman for a coordinated attack. Superman refused to give them that opportunity and sped away before the fighters could lock onto him.

Superman flew north towards the Fortress of Solitude and found it exactly as he had left it five years ago. Once inside, he noticed a few changes. There were crystallized statues of Kryptonite leaders including his own father Jor-El. He also noticed some changes with the crystal controls, all of the crystals were gone. Looking around he finally spotted the prison. To his horror he saw Lois Lane's frightened face frozen in the crystals. With his fists he tore the crystals apart and freed Lois.

She was unconscious and still very cold. Superman used his laser vision to warm her body to normal temperature and then waited for any results. Lois stirred and then opened her eyes. "Superman?" she asked confused.

"It's me Lois. I'm back."


	6. Chapter 6

"Last night, what appeared to be Superman escaped from the Lex Corp. laboratory and threatened the citizens of Metropolis. I can confirm that Superman is now alive after being in a coma for five years in Lex Corp. But when he awoke from his deep coma, he was disoriented and confused. We are doing all we can to find Superman and complete his treatment," Lex Luthor said in a morning press conference. Supergirl was at his side.

"Why did you keep this a secret Mr. President?"

"We felt that if the public knew, it would compromise Superman's recovery. Supergirl here was instrumental in Superman's recovery and she did not want her work to be disturbed," Lex answered.

"Where is Superman now?"

"We don't know his current location," Lex admitted.

"Why did you order a fighter squadron to shoot down Superman?" a reporter asked with an accusing tone.

"Our goal was to ensure the safety and well being of the people of Metropolis. We didn't want to harm Superman, merely detain him," Lex said.

"What if Superman refuses to cooperate?"

"Superman is not an official in the US government. He is a free American citizen, but he is still accountable to our laws," Lex answered vaguely.

Reporters shouted out more questions, but Lex cut them off ending the press conference. "When we have more details we will share them as they come to us," Lex promised.

Lex and Supergirl walked side by side as Secret Service agents escorted them. "If Lois Lane is free, she will blab to the press," Lex said displeased.

"I will make sure both Kal-El and Lois Lane understand the need for secrecy," Supergirl agreed. She then flew off into the air and sped towards the Fortress of Solitude.

* * *

Meanwhile, Superman waited for Lois to recover from her ordeal. She was sleeping soundly in a bed inside the Fortress of Solitude. He then heard a familiar booming sound and then saw Supergirl walk in. "I have not come here to fight you Kal-El," Supergirl said as she came closer.

Superman gave her a displeased expression upon entering the fortress. She suddenly hit a force field that prevented her from getting any closer. Supergirl sighed as she remembered one of the fortress' security systems. She touched the force field with her hand but was not able to get through. "What do you want?" Superman asked her.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding Kal-El but you should be grateful for what I have done for you. I nursed you back to health; I even donated some of my own brain tissue to revive you. If not for me you would still be dead and while you were gone I have kept this planet safe," Supergirl said.

"Thanks," Superman said bitterly.

"I had no choice when it came to her. She would have reported on what I was doing. You would never have recovered," Supergirl said defensively.

"No, I think she would have seen reason if she knew you were trying to help me. No, you imprisoned her because she was going to report on your connections to Lex Luthor," Superman accused.

"He had the means to give me the tools I needed to save you," Supergirl argued.

"And he helped you to control world as you saw fit. If you didn't like a leader you got rid of him and imposed your own rule. You became the world's dictator."

"I did what you refused to do. I ended wars, poverty, and suffering on this planet. Every nuclear weapon on this planet is now under our control."

"Lex's control," Superman corrected.

"He has changed. He's not the man you once fought."

"He betrayed this planet so he could be ruler of Australia," Superman shot back.

Supergirl chuckled at that but then regained her focus. "We may not agree on how this planet should be led, but I cannot allow either of you to unravel our work."

"Or you'll do what?"

Supergirl then spoke in Krypton instantly deactivating the force field. She then spoke again creating a force field around Superman and Lois. Superman immediately attempted to free himself but found he could not get through the force field. Supergirl gave a complicated command in Krypton which caused the room to turn red. Superman realized what was happening and looked at Supergirl in shock.

"The Fortress of Soltude will answer to Kryptonian commands over any other," she smiled.

"Stop it! You win!" Superman cried out.

Supergirl spoke in Kryptonian again causing the fortress to power down. Superman then fell to the ground weakened. "I hope we have an understanding Kal-El," Supergirl said and then walked off.

* * *

In the Oval Office, President Luthor was working on paperwork concerning the domestic affairs of the nation. While he worked, he received a phone call from one of his Air Force Generals. "Mr President, we have lost control of our nuclear missile codes and our satellites," the General said with a serious tone.

"How is this possible?" Lex demanded.

"We can't explain it. We are totally shut off," the general said.

"Stand fast while I contact the Joint Chiefs," Luthor ordered.

Luthor ended the phone call and realized what might have happened. He picked up his phone and scheduled an emergency flight to Metropolis. While Luther was in mid-flight, Kara entered the White House in civilian clothes.

"Where is the President?" she asked Lex's secretary.

"The President is taking a flight to Metropolis," the secretary answered.

Kara considered this and then walked out of the White House. When she was a safe distance away, she deactivated her hologram and flew off towards Metropolis.

* * *

"What happened?" Lois wondered as she woke up. "I have the worst headache."

"You were frozen for four years," Superman told her.

"Four years?" Lois looked at him wide eyed. "And how are you still alive? I saw you die," she questioned.

"I don't know myself Lois," Superman admitted.

"What do we do now?" Lois asked.

"Let me take you home," Superman said picking Lois up. The two then flew up into the air and flew towards Metropolis.

* * *

Lex used his card to get inside the Lex Corp. building but it refused to work. "Get someone to pry this door open," Luthor ordered his Secret Service.

Supergirl then dropped down and with her hands pried the doors open. "Thank you," Luthor said to her.

Once inside, Secret Service went inside the building and secured the area. Lex then attempted to use the elevator but was refused access. Lex looked over at Supergirl for assistance. She lifted her foot and slammed down on the floor cracking it open. She took a hold of Lex and dropped inside the laboratory.

"Mr. President!" the Secret Service Commander said alarmed as he went down.

"I have ample protection commander. Just keep anyone from entering the building," Lex ordered.

Supergirl and Lex then ran over to the computer. "The damn thing has control of our satellites and nuclear missiles," Lex informed her.

Supergirl put in the password to gain access to the computer but was denied. She tried it a few more times with the same result. "We have to pull the plug," Supergirl said.

Lex stared at her in horror as he realized the prized computer he used to manipulate the world would have to be destroyed. Upon a brief calculation of his options, he nodded consenting to Supergirl. With her first, she shattered the monitor's screen and then began ripping the computer keypad to pieces. She then blasted the supercomputers with her laser vision creating fires everywhere.

"Did we stop it?" Lex wondered.

Supergirl looked around to see if she was missing something. "Your efforts are futile," a cold voice said from a corner of the lab. A seven foot tall cyborg marched towards them with white glowing eyes.

"I knew I missed something," Supergirl said as she got into a fighting stance.

The cyborg opened a chest compartment revealing a piece of radioactive Kyrptonite. Supergirl instantly fell ill and could barely stand. Despite the pain, Supergirl rushed the cyborg but was quickly subdued by powerful body shots. The cyborg threw Supergirl to the floor in a heap at Lex's feet.

"I am Brainiac, the most advance computer that has ever existed on either Earth or Krypton. Since becoming self aware I have recorded every fact this planet has to offer. And now that I have recorded all possible knowledge of this planet, I will now destroy it," Brainiac explained.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why collect knowledge on something you intend to destroy," Lex argued.

"I cannot permit any other living or artificial life form to know what I know. I will be the universe's only source of knowledge. If knowledge is power, I will become the universe's most powerful entity," Brainiac said.

"Knowledge is used to rule others who are ignorant," Lex said.

"You're motivation for knowledge is to defeat the Son of Krypton, but you lack the ambition to understand the world as I do. Humanity is doomed to extinction due to its primitive intelligence. I am only accelerating that process. Humanity does not deserve to live; humanity is a threat to knowledge," Brainiac concluded.

Supergirl gave Lex a dirty look for wanting to defeat her cousin. "Like you didn't know," Lex muttered.

"Not even with your great speed can you stop every nuclear missile from hitting the world's cities. Even if you managed to stop a few, billions will still perish as the Earth's atmosphere becomes filled with radiation," Brainiac calculated.

"How do you hope to avoid the nuclear fallout. The electromagnetic pulse will kill you too," Supergirl said as she struggled to speak.

"I have commandeered a technologically advanced space shuttle that will allow me to exit this solar system so that I may search the cosmos for life," Brainiac answered.

In a desperate attempt, Supergirl fired on Brainiac's Kryptonite with her laser vision but the cyborg lifted its right hand to deflect the beam. Unaffected by the Kryptonite, Lex took out his pistol and fired on Brainiac but the bullets merely bounced off his armor.

"As President of the United States, you will provide a most excellent hostage," Brainiac said and then grabbed a hold of Lex with metallic tentacles. Lex became covered in tentacles so that he couldn't move. Brainiac then jumped up out of the basement with Lex as a human shield. The Secret Service pointed their weapons at Brainiac but wouldn't fire with the President held hostage.

As Brainiac walked outside of Lex Corp, he was immediately confronted by Superman who had heard the fight blocks away. "Son of Krypton, do not interfere," Brainiac said.

"You coward! Put me down and fight him like a man," Lex insulted Brainiac.

"I don't intend to fight the Son of Krypton," Brainiac said and then looked up at the sky.

A large airliner was heading towards the city as if it were going to crash. "You might want to attend to that," Brainiac said to Superman.

Superman realized the danger and immediately flew off to save the airliner. "A most foolish decision, he cannot hope to save every airliner I send plummeting to the surface," Brainiac observed.

"He has a tendency to use every muscles except the one that matters," Lex agreed.

"Come, perhaps I will preserve your life," Brainiac said and then fired the rockets underneath his feet.

A weakened Supergirl and the Secret Service watched helplessly as Brainiac flew off towards Texas. As Brainiac disappeared from view, Supergirl went back inside Lex Corp.


	7. Chapter 7

Superman grabbed a hold of one of the wings of airliners to keep it from falling but the buckling was too much for the wing to handle. It folded and then broke off throwing Superman higher into the air. Superman stabilized himself and then shot towards the plane blasting a hole into the wing that flew off. Griping the remaining wing he attempted to keep the plane from spinning. The stress was too much; the second wing also broke off. Superman then accelerated catching the plane by the nose and gently guiding the plane down into a baseball field.

The crowd in the stadium cheered wildly as Superman carefully landed the plane in the field. Superman opened the plane's door by throwing it off and inspected the passengers. "Statistically speaking, flying is still the safest way to travel," he reminded them.

When he was certain everyone was safe, he flew off into the air only to be engaged by several fighter jet squadrons. Controlled by Brainiac, the fighter jets were no longer under the control of their pilots. Superman was chased by a few dozen fighters with missiles locked on. Superman sped up as several missiles exploded near his location. The impacts temporarily stunned Superman but then SAM missiles from the ground hit him point blank.

* * *

Brainiac landed in Houston, Texas and with Lex still hostage invaded the NASA control room. Security personal were quickly subdued by Brainiac as it accessed the computers. "Your intellect may be worth saving after all. I admit I may not be able to fully understand organic perception. You may come with me to help me understand this point of view," Brainiac offered.

"As a pet? I don't think so," Lex refused.

"The alternative is death," Brainiac reminded him.

"I am the President of the United States and I will not abandon the people who elected me," Lex said forcefully.

"Elected by the people? I took command of the voting machines on Election Day," Brainiac revealed.

Lex stared at Brainiac in horror. "You mean I didn't win?" he wondered; his ego seriously damaged.

"The accurate result is irrelevant now," Brainiac said dismissively.

"You can still go to hell," Lex said angrily.

Brainiac inserted his left hand tentacles into the computer and ordered the countdown.

* * *

Superman still remained as the smoke cleared from the missiles exploding around him. He quickly targeted the fighter jets and SAM missile trucks with his laser vision and shredded all of them. Pilots ejected out of their planes as a few dozen fighter jets fell to the ground. As more fighter jets approached him, Superman shot up into the upper atmosphere until he reached outer space. The fighter jets could not reach him there.

With his eyes on the planet, he saw a few explosions on the surface. Nuclear missiles were being launched from the United States, Russia, China, Great Britain, France, India, Pakistan, Israel, and even North Korea. Realizing he could not destroy them all, Superman sped towards the nuclear missile targeting Metropolis first before he went after the others.

With speed equivalent to several Machs, Superman found the nuclear missile targeting Metropolis and quickly blasted it to pieces. He then shot off towards the next missile headed towards Gotham.

* * *

With a crystal taken from the Fortress of Solitude, Supergirl threw it into center of the Atlantic Ocean. The crystal suddenly expanded creating a massive shock wave. A tsunami quickly approached the coastline towards Metropolis.

"You better get out of here," she warned some fisher men as the tsunami approached. An earthquake violent shook Metropolis as the crystal created a new continent in the ocean. All electrical activity in Metropolis shut down as an electromagnetic pulse swept the world.

Superman took out another missile but realized he didn't have enough time to destroy another one. Upon sensing the new continent rising to the surface in the Atlantic, he sped towards Supergirl. "What have you done?" he asked as the crystal continent emerged.

"The crystals expand to enormous sizes when they come into contact with liquid water. Placing the Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic Ocean would not have been my first choice," Supergirl explained.

"Why?" Superman asked dumbfounded.

"The electromagnetic pulse of the continent will hopefully deactivate the nuclear missiles," Supergirl said.

"But the continent will also flood the East Coast," Superman pointed out.

"One problem at a time," Supergirl said dismissively.

Brainiac seemed to notice the electromagnetic pulse approaching him. He activated a force field around himself to shield himself from it. However, the launch of the shuttle had been deactivated for a few moments.

"It would seem humanity's demise will be delayed," Brainiac noted.

Nuclear missiles all over the planet became deactivated in mid flight from the electromagnetic pulse and fell to the Earth; none of which detonated. Due to the emergency of the President of the United States being held hostage by an unknown entity, most flights were grounded. Those that were not were saved by Superman and Supergirl as they flew around the world.

After a brief moment, NASA mission control restarted and the countdown began again. The Texas National Guard was first on the scene with tanks, jeeps, and transport trucks filled with soldiers. Brainiac considered the approaching army and held up Lex Luthor as a shield.

"Fire damn it!" Lex shouted at them.

The tanks and army soldiers immediately fired on Brainiac but the cyborg was unaffected by their fire power. He wrapped Lex Luther completely in tentacles so he wouldn't be killed by the strike. Brainiac retaliated by slicing the tanks and vehicles with his eyes. The troops withdrew in a chaotic retreat as Brainiac fired on them.

Suddenly twin lasers penetrated Brainiac's force field slicing the tentacles off Lex Luther. Superman and Supergirl landed on the ground getting between Braniac and Lex. "Son of Krypton, you created a new continent in the Atlantic to stop the nuclear missiles. How very curious," Braniac said as he accessed satellite information on what had happened.

"Looks like you don't know everything," Superman said.

"I should have anticipated this move. But I still hold an advantage," Brainiac said.

Supergirl took hold of the metallic tentacles and freed Lex. "Take this," Supergirl said giving Lex a crystal.

Superman advanced on Brainiac and quickly punched the cyborg to the head and chest nearly knocking it off its feet. Brainiac blocked some of Superman's punches and then blasted him with his laser vision. Supergirl sprung into action and kicked Brainiac to the gut sending it the ground. Supergirl cocked a punch but before she could execute it, Brainiac wrapped her completely with tentacles from his left hand. Superman rushed Brainiac to aid Supergirl but was suddenly hit with radioactive Kryptonite.

Superman fell back as he was hit with the Kryptonite. Supergirl stopped struggling as she was continually exposed. With his right arm, Brainiac grabbed a hold of Superman and began punching him hard to the face and to the chest. Brainiac repeatedly punched and kicked Superman until he was bleeding and could barely move.

"And now Son of Krypton, you will die," Brainiac said as he lowered his boot onto Superman's head.

A crystal suddenly sliced into Brainiac's back. "What?" Brainiac questioned as the crystal interacted with the liquid fluids inside his body. Brainiac turned around and swat Lex to the ground nearly knocking him unconscious.

Brainiac reached behind and took out the crystal, but the damage had already been done. The crystal was expanding inside Brainiac's cyborg body. "I would have thought you would value my intellect," Brainiac said to Lex.

"I'm not good with competition," Lex smirked as blood leaked from his temple.

Brainiac's cyborg body busted open in several places as the crystal expanded inside his torso. Finally Brainiac fell to his knees. Lex walked over to the fallen cyborg and forced the Kryptonite out of its chest and then placed it in a lead container.

Superman and Supergirl instantly regained their strength, Supergirl snapped off the tentacles around her. As the Kryptonians recovered, the head of Brainiac fell off and rolled away. Tentacles emerged from Brainiac's head and acted like a tripod giving it movement. Lex watched as Brainiac ran off toward the shuttle.

"Its going to take over the shuttle!" Lex shouted at Superman.

Brainiac entered the shuttle as the shuttle's engines turned on. Still weak from the Kryptonite, Superman could do nothing as the shuttle shot up into space. "He's getting away," Lex continued to shout at Superman.

A strengthened Superman took hold of Lex so he couldn't move. "I'll deal with you next," he said and then took off into the air.

Supergirl and Lex watched as Superman caught up with the shuttle. The shuttle piloted by Brainiac lost its twin engines and fuel cell and was now accelerating away from Earth. Superman tore through the shuttle causing the cockpit to explode. Brainiac lost its grip from the shuttle and was thrown out into space.

Superman found Brainiac's head floating in space and grabbed a hold of it and then threw it back into the atmosphere. Brainiac's head became superheated and then melted into nothingness as it reentered the atmosphere.

* * *

"The world owes Superman a great debt for stopping a worldwide cyber attack that would have caused the annihilation of the world's people. From this time forth, all our nuclear missiles and air defenses will never be controlled by a central computer system. I invite the other nuclear powers to do the same. As for the continent in Atlantic, the US government is in the process of making it an official territory of the United States and will be open to real estate markets in the near future," Lex said during a press conference that consisted of the Texas National Guard behind him and Supergirl at his side.

"Can you believe this?" Lois said in disbelief to Clark Kent while he was standing with her.

"What's not to believe Lois?" Clark asked cluelessly.

"This is all Lex Luthor's fault. I can't believe people are so blind," Lois said unhappily. "By the way, how was your trip around the world?"

"It was good," Clark said vaguely. "There was this tribe in Papa New Guinea and I became a member of their tribe. It was really interesting…," Clark began.

"Sounds nice Clark," Lois said cutting him off.

President Luther and Supergirl walked away from the stage and began shaking hands with a large crowd of people that had come to see them. "Ah, Lois Lane and who could forget Clark Kent," Lex smiled at them both.

"Congratulations on your election Mr. President," Clark said much to Lois' displeasure.

"Do you have a statement as to why you lost control of America's nuclear arsenal?" Lois asked with great hostility.

"Well, as you know the other nations of the world were attacked by the same cyber attack. The defense systems that allowed this to happen were developed by my predecessor. I have been in office for only a few months after all," Lex answered.

"And what was the nature of this cyber attack?" Clark asked.

"The details of the attack will remain classified for the time being Mr. Kent," Lex dodged.

Supergirl stared at Lois and Clark as Lex gave his side of the story. "Well, I should be going. I have a busy schedule afterall," Lex said bring Supergirl along with him.

"One of these days I am going to expose them both," Lois said angrily once the two of them were gone.

"I don't know Lois, they both seem like nice people," Clark said.

"You know what I need right now. A chili dog; I wonder where we could find one around here," she said.

* * *

Later that night, President Luthor was at an expensive restaurant drinking exquisite champagne with Kara who seemed to be enjoying herself after what had happened that day. Lex was dressed in an expensive suit while Kara was in a beautiful white dress.

"I came very close to death today and it made me think about the important things in life. It made me think about what I lack," Lex began.

"Name it and I can give it to you," Kara said confidently.

Lex smiled at that and then knelt down before Kara. "What are you doing?" Kara asked uncertain of what he was doing.

Lex took out a small box and opened it revealing a ring inside. "Will you marry me Kara?"

Kara stared at Lex and blushed as she realized what this was. "Yes," she answered.

Placing the ring on her finger, Lex got back in his seat as guests around him gave them both a loud applause. Lex nodded at the fellow guests acknowledging them. "I have one condition Lex," Kara said softly.

"Name it," Lex agreed instantly.

"It must be a Kryptonian wedding."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I added that little cliffhanger in case any sequels are in demand. The use of medical science to heal Superman could very well be used for Brizaro but other villains like Darkseid and Metallo can also be used. The marriage of Lex Luther and Supergirl could also spawn a version of Kon-El (Superboy). Its just after watching Superman Returns a few times, I felt an impulse to write this up. Thanks for the reviews


	8. Chapter 8

**Man of Steel (Superman Returns Revised II) **

**By Empirestv **

Clark Kent entered the busy office of Lex Luthor Media formerly known as the Daily Planet. The globe on the top of the office building still remained but instead of Daily Planet it stated the new name. Perry White was still the editor in chief of the newspaper but was given strict orders by Lex Corp. on what he could print. This didn't overly bother White as long as the paper remained profitable. For Lois, however this was a constant irritation.

"We should have more reports on why these nuclear weapons all went off across the world," Lois argued.

"Most of that information is classified, and even if we knew how it happened we would never receive authorization to print it," White said.

"About my job Mr. White?" Clark awkwardly interrupted.

"Ah, yes. As far as I am concerned you're hired back on, but I have to get approval from Lex Corp. before I can officially authorize it," White said pleased that his two best reporters were back.

"I appreciate that Mr. White but I was wondering about my pay going to...," Clark began.

"I remember, half of it goes to your mother," White interrupted.

"So, what's our new assignment chief?" Lois asked with an annoyed expression.

"Lex Corp. wants you to report on the financial corruption in Wal-Street so get on it. Dig up some dirt," White ordered.

"Just great," Lois said disappointed.

Another man entered White's office; he was tall with dirty blond hair and green eyes. "Mr. Corben, come in," White introduced.

"Thank you for this opportunity," Corben said gratefully.

"This is John Corben, he was recommended by another Lex Corp. owned newspaper," White explained.

"Do you even have a journalism degree?" Lois asked suspiciously. He looked like a body builder, not a reporter.

"Yes, from Michigan State," he answered politely.

"Welcome to the team," Clark said extending his hand.

The two shook hands, the force of the man's grip was impressive for human standards. "Will he be working with us?" Lois asked White.

"No, he will be working solo for the time being," White replied.

"Let's get going," Lois said to Clark, the two left the office and looked for a taxi.

As they waited, they heard a familiar sonic boom as a black and silvery blur shot through the city. Lois suddenly felt chills as she remembered what Supergirl had done to her. Clark likewise had a serious expression on his face as Supergirl flew off into the distance.

* * *

At the White House, Lex Luthor was busy working when Vice President Peter Ross entered the room. "I don't think I scheduled a meeting with you today," Lex said irritable.

"I am here to give you my resignation," Ross said placing a signed letter on Lex's desk.

"What is this?" Lex asked angrily.

"There are going to be congressional hearings about why the nuclear warheads went off. I don't want to be associated with this."

"There are always going to be congressional hearings. Its what they do," Lex said dismissively.

"Not this time Lex, they're going to impeach you and I can't handle being president. I didn't sign up for this."

"You gave an oath to your office and now you're going to break it within a few months?" Lex asked outraged.

"I'm sorry Lex," Ross said and then left the room.

As Ross left the room, Lex's young brunette secretary walked in. "Did you hear all that nonsense?" Lex asked bitterly.

"Every word," Kara said.

"I'm going to need a new Vice President," Lex muttered.

"Is that difficult?" Kara asked ignorantly.

"He or she would have to be approved by the Congress and right now I don't have too many allies there," Lex explained.

Kara walked around Lex's chair and then massaged his shoulder's, her engagement ring sparkling in the well lit room. Lex closed his eyes as Kara continued her work on his shoulders and upper back. "Don't be so tense. You have me remember."

* * *

That night, John Coburn entered the Lex Luthor Media building and found Lois' computer. He looked around to see if anyone was there and then typed in the password **superman** into the computer. Once he got access, he put a flash drive into the computer and began downloading all her files. When he was finished, he crashed the computer deleting all contents on the computer. Satisfied with his work, he removed the flash drive only to be caught by Perry White.

"What are you doing on Lois' computer?" White questioned.

"This is her computer?" Coburn asked innocently.

White looked over at the error message on Lois' computer and the flash drive in Coburn's hand. "What are you trying to pull?" White demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Coburn said defensively.

"I'm going to call the police and you're fired," White said angrily and then picked up a phone.

"Put the phone down Mr. White," Coburn ordered taking out a gun.

Mr. White put his hands up as Coburn aimed for his heart. "Move," Coburn ordered.

Coburn forced White outside towards the edge. "Turn around," Coburn ordered.

Upon complying, Coburn kicked him off the ledge sending him plummeting to his death. After White had fallen off the ledge, Coburn quickly deactivated the security cameras in the office and made his way to the security control room. On his way down the stairs he was confronted by two security guards. Before they could pull out their weapons, he shot them dead with his pistol and then made his way to the security control room. Once he got there, he found the security tapes and destroyed them. Finished with his work, Coburn casually walked out of the office building through a back exit.

As he fled from the scene of the crime, a blue and red blur rocketed towards the Lex Luthor Media building. Panicked, Coburn ran through the streets only to have Superman suddenly appear behind him. "Who are you running from John?" Superman asked.

Superman scanned Coburn and saw the pistol and flash drive in his jacket. "Turn yourself in," Superman said angrily.

Coburn took out his pistol and fired at Superman, but the bullets merely bounced off. Superman shook his head in annoyance and stepped closer to Coburn to apprehend him. "I can't go to jail. My mission is too important," Coburn said and then ran into a busy street. Superman followed him but didn't want risking a major accident. Coburn navigated his way through the street as cars sped by him. Superman could only watch helplessly as Coburn was suddenly hit by a large truck. The ambulance and the police came to the scene and picked up what was left of Coburn's body. His bones had been totally crushed in dozen of places but brain activity still remained. Superman could only watch as the paramedics struggled to keep him alive.

* * *

The next day, Lois was in tears for the death of her boss and the destruction of all her files. "The police found the suspect," Clark said in an attempt to console her.

"He didn't deserve this...and why just my computer?" Lois sobbed.

"The suspect was carrying a gun and a flash drive according to Superman. However, after the accident both items were crushed. We won't be able to use them as evidence; the suspect is in a coma so I don't think we're going to get a motive for some time," a cop told Clark.

"Unfortunately, I don't have Mr. White's password on his computer, but I do have his employment files here," Clark said handing the cop some files from a filing cabinet.

"We appreciate your help in this investigation Mr. Kent," the cop said and then walked off.

Clark walked outside and looked around with his eye vision, but found nothing. Jimmy took some pictures with his camera but seemed at a loss as well. "I don't think Mr. White was the target. I think he just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time," Clark said.

"He was a good man. He was the only editor to give me a job," Jimmy said sadly. "Who will be chief now?"

Clark shook his head, he didn't know.

* * *

"Well, at least he can't talk now," Luthor muttered and then hung up the phone.

The door opened with several lawmakers pouring into the Oval Office. Luthor pretended to smile and shook hands with the powerful leaders of the Congress and Senate. "What can I do for you fine gentlemen?" Luthor asked as they all sat down.

"The public is very concerned about this latest nuclear disaster. We believe that new leadership is necessary in the executive office, a new start so to speak," the Republican Senate Majority Leader said with a southern drawl.

"What are you talking about?" Luthor asked not liking where this was going.

"The world as we know it was almost destroyed by a nuclear holocaust. The buck stops with you Mr. President," the Democrat Congressional Leader said.

"The nuclear strike was not authorized by this office and the nuclear arming systems were developed by my predecessors. You can't hope to hold me responsible for this," Luthor said annoyed.

"We are holding Congressional and Senate hearings on that matter. Our investigation is ongoing," a Democratic congressman reminded Luthor.

"They will prove nothing," Luthor said defensively.

"We have the votes in the Congress and the Senate to impeach you Mr. President," the Senate Majority Leader said.

"This is outrageous. I have only been President for a few months," Luthor said angrily. "The public will not stand for this!"

"We are not likely to lose any seats to third party candidates so we have nothing to lose. With you forced out of office the House Speaker will be President," the Congressional Majority Leader said.

"And you find it acceptable for a Democrat to be made President?" Luthor asked of the Republicans.

The Senate Majority Leader shrugged. "We have been offered the Vice Presidency in return. Sounds like a good deal, we'll have a bi-partisan government, the first time since Abraham Lincoln."

"This is corruption of the highest order. I will take this to the people," Luthor threatened.

"You can do all you want Mr. President, but the fact is that you don't have a base of support in the Congress or the Senate. Your campaign was all about you and you managed to offend the establishment a number of times. The next Congressional election is two years from now, and we can have you forced out of office in a few months," the Congressional Majority Leader said.

When they had left, Luthor slammed his fist on his presidential desk. "Damn them to hell," he cursed.

Kara entered the room with her typical appearance with a newspaper in her hand. "This better be good news," Luthor said irritably.

"Sorry to disappoint," Kara said and then tossed the newspaper on his desk.

The newspaper headline screamed: **Imprisioned by Supergirl** by Lois Lane. "I own this newspaper. How dare they!" Luthor said outraged.

"Your poll numbers are dropping as well," Kara noted.

"You don't seem overly concerned by this," Luthor said as he threw the newspaper away.

"It accelerates our plans my love," Kara smiled affectionately.

"What plans?" Luthor asked suspiciously, Kara was always up to something.

"The impeachment trial gives me the excuse to abolish the legislature and make you dictator of Earth," Kara said.

"I like it. It's bold. But what about Superman?" Luthor wondered.

"I have an idea," Kara smiled.

* * *

Kara walked into the hospital where John Coburn was placed. Since he was in a coma, the police had stopped guarding him. As she walked down the hallways her hologram projector made her look like a typical nurse. Upon finding his room, Kara opened the door even though it was locked. Coburn's body was fully bandaged and wired up; Kara looked over the body and considered the possibilities. Scanning his brain, she found it in working order.

With a swipe off her hands, she sliced off the restraints on his body. She then took hold of his body and hoisted it on her shoulder. Immediately, the scanners sent alarms as he became disconnected to the machines. Kara used her laser vision to blast out a window and flew out with Coburn's body over her shoulder. She deactivated her hologram and then sped towards her labroatory in Metropolis.

After she had placed Coburn's body on a medical table, she called up Lex. "I have him," Kara said pleased with herself.

"Did you make a scene?" Lex asked.

"No," Kara answered.

"Proceed with the experiment then," Luthor allowed.

Kara looked over some robotic parts from a more primitive version of Brainiac and with the use of a new computer began constructing a new model.

* * *

**Author's Note: **In the comics, Peter Ross did not resign but later became President when Luthor was impeached. I decided to change his role, for soon to be obvious reasons. Metallo has various names in the comics, but I am going to use the John Coburn storyline. If you review you may influence this story or a sequel.


	9. Chapter 9

In the coming months, President Luthor and the Congress gridlocked as an impeachment trial was underway. The President fought back against the Congress and gained some public support for doing so. Additionally Supergirl assisted Luthor's position by enforcing treaties and agreements as well as stopping brutal massacres world-wide. There were even times when Superman and Supergirl teamed up together to solve a disaster. But Lois Lane's article on Supergirl had damaged her reputation and many progressives protested her so called "Nixonian" foreign policy.

At Lex Luthor Media, Lois Lane was promoted to editor in chief as a way to get her out of the reporting business and effectively shut her up. With Lois busy in the office all day, Clark found himself investigating matters alone. Although this gave him greater freedom to report as Clark and Superman without being discovered by Lois, it was not as exciting or interesting without her. On occasion, Clark would bring Jimmy along who considered his new role a promotion.

One day, the power in Metropolis suddenly went out. All the computers shut down at Lex Luthor Media; Kara's laboratory also powered down. Kara quickly turned on the backup generators to keep Coburn alive as his body was still on life support. As the power went down, Lois turned to Jimmy. "Get Clark to investigate the power plants," she ordered.

"He's already gone Miss Lane," Jimmy replied.

* * *

Superman swooped down and landed next to the power plant. Several workers were running away from the plant; Superman stopped one of them. "What is happening here?" he asked.

"Someone is draining the plant of power," he said vaguely.

Superman without hesitation entered the power plant and found what the worker was talking about. She was in a black gi with white straps wrapped around her body; she had a feminine figure but a lot of her face was covered in the white straps. From her body were a half dozen straps that were touching the exposed wires; electrical energy buzzed around her body. "What are you doing?" Superman demanded of her.

"I just wanted a little juice. I've had a long journey," she smirked.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop. You're causing a power shortage in the city," Superman told her.

"It won't matter when my master comes to this world," she said dismissively.

"Who is your master?" Superman asked.

She simply ignored him and continued to suck power into her suit. "What is your name?" Superman asked in another attempt at communication.

"I'll tell you but only if you defeat me," she smiled.

"I didn't come here to fight," Superman said.

"Pity," the woman said and then slashed Superman with one her straps. Superman immediately felt a powerful voltage go through his body sending him to his knees. The woman commanded her other straps to attack Superman's body increasing the electrical shock going through his body. "No matter how strong you may be, your muscles will not be able to resist high voltage electricity," she said.

Superman's muscles violently contracted all over his body making it difficult for him to even breath. The woman casually moved closer to Superman and hit him with an even powerful burst causing Superman to cry out in pain. She proceeded to pull Superman off the ground so he hung at her eye level. With her straps keeping Superman in place, she punched him hard to the face, chest, and gut sending additional shocks through his body. Her kicks also had the same effect. When she was finished with him, the woman walked out of the power plant and considered the city before her.

* * *

Kara felt a slight pain as she felt Superman pass out from injuries sustained by the mysterious woman. Kara used her computer and connected with American military satellites; the computer showed her a live feed of the woman walking out of the power plant. She could also see her cousin crawling towards her. She used one of her straps to electrocute him into submission.

Kara then considered John Coburn's body and then back at the screen. "Let's see what you can do," she said as she turned him on. Coburn's eyes suddenly shot open

In a desperate attempt, Superman shot laser vision beams at the woman but she defended herself with one of her straps. "You're more resistant than the others," she noted and then blasted Superman with another charge of electricity. A black motorcycle sped towards the power plant and was immediately detected by the woman. "Looks like another wants to die," she said as the rider came closer to her.

With her hands out forward, she struck the motorcycle with a lightning strike. The motorcycle exploded in a fireball throwing the rider off. The rider got back to his feet and casually walked towards her. "Leave, you can't stop her," Superman told the man.

"Oh, but I think I am more a match for you," John Coburn said clasping his hands together.

The women suddenly struck him with one of her straps. The strap hit his chest but had no effect other than burning some of his skin. The woman stared at Coburn in shock and tried to strike him a few times more. Each strike burned his skin but didn't otherwise harm him. "You can call me Metallo," Coburn smirked.

"You don't know what you're dealing with human," the woman hissed at him.

"I don't think you have seen someone like me," Metallo said confidently.

As Metallo rushed her, the woman threw her straps at him. He avoided them with super human speed and punched her hard to the jaw stunning her. He then punched her hard to the gut sending her to her knees in pain. "Ready to give up?" Metallo asked.

She glared at him and struck him with a strap to the face. The electricity melted the flesh off his face revealing metal endoskeleton underneath. Superman and the woman both looked up at him in shock. With his left eye, Metallo hit the woman with a high powered beam. The woman cried out in pain and shook violently as she was continuously hit. "That's enough. You won," Superman said.

"She's not dead yet," Metallo replied coldly.

Metallo stopped the beam from his left eye and proceeded to punch and kick the woman devastating her. Superman struggled to get to his feet as Metallo continued to punch her and rip at her suit. "I said stop it," Superman shouted at Metallo and then rammed him to the ground.

Metallo got back to his feet and walked up to Superman. "If you don't kill her, she will come back and try to kill more people. Do you want that on your conscious?" Metallo said.

"She's harmless without her suit. She should be imprisoned and questioned," Superman argued.

"I would rather die," the woman said as she tried to crawl away.

"There is a new order Superman. Get with the program," Metallo said and then stepped on the woman's ankle to keep her in place. She cried out in pain and struggled in vain against Metallo's hold.

"Not while I am here," Superman said and then punched Metallo off the woman.

Metallo retaliated by punching Superman hard to the gut; the impact of which stunned Superman. Metallo went for another strike, but Superman tackled Metallo to the ground. As the two fought, the woman took out a device and suddenly opened a wormhole. It was a hole in space and time, a black hole that proceeded to suck everything inside it. Metallo and Superman watched in awe as the woman walked inside the portal. "My name is Lashina and I will be back," she threatened and then disappeared.

"See what you did?" Metallo accused.

"What I did?" Superman protested angrily. "I'm going to take you to jail for the murder of Perry White," Superman said lifting Metallo off the ground.

"I don't think so," Metallo said opening his chest cavity.

Superman was immediately hit by Kryptonian rays and fell to the ground as if sick. "I am your perfect enemy Superman. I have your strength and I can use your only weakness to my advantage," Metallo said as he continued to torture Superman.

"That's enough," Kara said from the laboratory.

"I am not finished," Metallo said aloud.

"You are now," Kara said and began to control Metallo's movements.

"No! I have him right where I want him. Don't take me away," Metallo shouted as his body was forced to withdraw from Superman.

Kara programed Metallo's body to head back to the laboratory leaving a bewildered Superman behind.

* * *

Once Metallo arrived at the laboratory, he connected with the power charger and became inactive except for his head. "I can't move," Metallo protested.

"You can't be trusted yet," Kara said.

"I had Superman in my grasp. I could have killed him," Metallo said angrily.

"That wasn't your mission."

"He destroyed my body. Do you know what its like to sense things like a computer instead of a man. I am not even human anymore."

"You have only yourself to blame. Your mission was only to retrieve the information we wanted. Instead you failed and killed a few people while attempting to escape," Kara lectured.

"It was the perfect crime until Superman found me."

"If not for me you would still be trapped in your dead body. I have given you a new existence; in return you will follow my orders. Or I will force your every movement. Do we understand each other?" Kara stared into Metallo's eyes.

"I understand," Metallo relented.

"Good. I am going to shut you down while I make repairs," Kara said.

"Wait...," Metallo protested as he was shut down.

* * *

After throwing out some legislators, Kara approached a fatigued Lex Luthor in the Oval Office. "Metallo was able to subdue Superman and performed above expectations in the field," Kara reported.

"Finally some good news. What caused the power plant to fail?"

"From the video recording, I have determined that assailant was of alien origin. She used a device that creates a wormhole; she uses it to travel instantly from one side of the galaxy to another. Kryptonian scientists were able to use a similar technology to send criminals into the Phantom Zone but never were able to use it as a way to travel between worlds," Kara explained.

"So, this alien terrorist can appear and reappear instantly without warning," Luthor concluded.

"Correct," Kara confirmed.

"Can we find a way to detect these wormholes before they happen?"

"I may find a way for our satellites to track them. The wormholes create gravitational distortions and emit high levels of radiation," Kara considered.

"What did this alien want?"

"It wasn't clear, but she did pledge to come back."

"Then we must be ready for her when she does," Luthor said thoughtfully.

* * *

At the State of the Union speech, the US Congress and Senate, the Supreme Court, a number of distinguished guests, and reporters were gathered inside the capital building. Clark Kent was one of the few reporters present; Kara easily found him in the crowd and sat next to him on the upper floor. "Its nice of you to come Mr. Kent," Kara said as they both sat down.

Clark eyed Kara's ring with disgust as soon as he saw it. "And are you Mrs. Luthor yet?" Clark asked.

"Not yet. There are too many problems to solve at the moment."

"I bet," Clark said disdainfully.

"You could have had the same power as me, but you turned it down to be a nameless reporter," Kara noted.

"At least I am not compromising my ethics. And if my sources are correct, Luthor won't be president for long," Clark smirked.

"What ethnics am I compromising?" Kara asked.

"Like taking a murderer from his hospital room and turning him into a weapon," Clark accused.

"Please, I've worked with shadier individuals than him. I have worked with dictators, then double crossed them, then worked with other dictators and then overthrew them. I have complete control over him," Kara said dismissively.

"Even when he was trying to kill me?"

"Even then. The alien terrorist should have been killed," Kara argued.

"We might have been able to learn something if she had been imprisoned and interrogated."

"We are using military satellites that will lead us to their dimensional portals as soon as they arrive so we'll get there first," Kara revealed.

"I doubt you will be able to use those military satellites for too long," Clark said doubtfully.

Kara had nothing to say to that. The two watched as President Luthor's presence was announced; the President entered the capital building and began shaking hands with numerous congressmen who were planing to back stab him. The President made it to the podium; the Vice President's spot was replaced with the Senate Pro Temp. Lex gave a fake hand shake to the House Speaker who was currently planning to take the president's position.

"My fellow Americans...," Lex began.

An earthquake suddenly caused the whole building to shake forcing Lex to grab a hold of his podium for balance. Kara took out her phone and accessed the military satellites. With certainty another portal had opened in Washington DC. "They're here," Kara said to Clark.

Clark turned around and stared at the wall of the capital building. With his eyes he could see smoke in the distance. Another quake shook the capital building sending legislators and guests to the floor. "Please remain calm," Lex said as the quakes became more severe.

"We have to evacuate you Mr. President," his Secret Service commander told him.

Lex nodded reluctantly to their advice and walked out of the building with them. The rest of the legislators worked to get out of the building but the quakes threatened to bring the whole building down. "Are you going to do anything?" Clark demanded of Kara.

"The fate of these politicians does not concern me," she said and then walked off.

Clark disappeared from view and reappeared as Superman. Kara casually walked down the stairs and met up with one of the Secret Service agents. "The alien terrorists are here. Use deadly force if necessary, but I prefer them alive," she ordered Metallo.

"And what about Superman?" Metallo asked.

"If you get their first, you won't have anything to worry about," Kara told him.


End file.
